dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Strong
Mark Strong portrayed Septimus in Stardust, Thaal Sinestro in Green Lantern and Thaddeus Sivana in Shazam!. Significant roles *Insp. Larry Hall in Prime Suspect 3 (1993) *Tosker Cox in Our Friends in the North (1996) *Mr. Knightley in Emma (1996) *Steve in Fever Pitch (1997) *Mr. Smithson in Band of Gold (1997) *Len Davies in The Jury (2002) *Arthur in It's All About Love (2003) *Duke of Norfolk in Henry VIII (2003) *Det. Chief Supt. Larry Hall in Prime Suspect 6: The Last Witness (2003) *Sorter in Revolver (2005) *Toby Crackit in Oliver Twist (2005) *Andy Spader in Walk Away and I Stumble (2005) *Mussawi in Syriana (2005) *Wictred in Tristan + Isolde (2006) *Louis in Scenes of a Sexual Nature (2006) *Pinbacker in Sunshine (2007) *Nick Cordorelli in Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day (2008) *Finn in Babylon A.D. (2008) *Archy in RocknRolla (2008) *Bouhler in Good (2008) *Hani in Body of Lies (2008) *Sir John Conroy in The Young Victoria (2009) *Lord Henry Blackwood in Sherlock Holmes (2009) *Frank d'Amico in Kick-Ass (2010) *Godfrey in Robin Hood (2010) *Guern in The Eagle (2011) *Jim Prideaux in Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy (2011) *Matai Shang in John Carter ''(2012) *Merlin in ''Kingsman The Secret Service (2015) and Kingsman The Golden Circle (2017) *Sebastian Graves in Grimsby (2016) *Captain William Stanaforth in Approaching the Unknown (2016) Quotes *''Sinestro is "an incredibly organized and fearless component of the Green Lantern Corps." He basically guides Hal Jordan through the training process. he and Reynolds have several one-on-one confrontations in the film. "Sinestro tests him because he does not believe a human can handle the Corps," There a sequence where Sinestro and Kilowogg put Jordan through a very rigorous test early on, which leads to a faceoff between Sinestro and Jordan. '' *''"People will be — and I am — really delighted at the fact that they've really made sure that he is as he is in the comics. Because there was a whole production run of ideas of ponytails and goatees and all this kind of stuff, and I couldn't really understand why they would want to change it, because it's so successful in the comic."'' *''"It's born of the look of David Niven, that mustache and that widow's peak, and I think it would be a shame to get rid of it," "I'm delighted, because he looks pretty much exactly like he is in the comic."'' *''"Half and half," "You very rightly point out that when we have a scrap together, Sinestro tests Hal initially. And a lot of that, because he's an accomplished Green Lantern, is done through the power of his thought. But there's some physical stuff, too."'' *''"I've read somewhere recently they've already started writing the second one," "And I think it does deal with the fall of Sinestro."'' *''"a military guy but he isn’t immediately bad. He's the kind of person that lends himself to becoming bad over the course of the comics being written, but initially he’s quite a heroic figure.”'' *"I felt the same way about ''Green Lantern. I really liked the build up and Geoff Johns' commitment to Green Lantern, and everybody worked on it with the best of intentions. Ya know, nobody makes a movie thinking 'oh god let's just make a terrible movie, let's not really try in this one shall we? Should we not even bother?' Everyone was really committed, and it's a shame it didn't catch fire in the right way." *"''I loved making ''Green Lantern and I loved playing Sinestro, but I would be surprised if they made a second one because I’ve heard nothing about it in quite a while now." *"''A lot of people seemed to be confused by him putting on the ring at the end of the movie. They felt that it came out of nowhere. movie would have been very exciting because the putting on of the ring and the whole suit turning yellow would have been great fun." *''"I'm playing an evil bastard called Doctor Sivana, they are always the best characters to play, the most fun, I was Sinestro in Green Lantern, which I though was a rather good film, but it didn't do what they wanted. So I feel like I've got unfinished business in the DC world. I played a pretty evil character in that, and he was meant to get even worse in the second one but that never happened, but I think I'm going to get the chance to do that in Shazam!, I hope so."'' *''"I've been training like a mad man. I'm about to go over and see the stunt guys, I've been trying all of these harnesses on and I think I'm going to be doing lots of flying around and firing electricity out of my hands."'' *''"It's a funny film, It's about a young boy who can become a superhero but still remains a young boy so there's elements of Big, there's elements of Stranger Things. I think originally the comic outsold Superman in the 1940s."'' Category:Stardust cast Category:Green Lantern cast Category:Shazam! cast Category:DC Extended Universe cast